The Sailor project
by Innerdelusionkid
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a normal man, living his life as a Nation and a Human. But one day he started to change, for either the better or worse. He had started to change into a past self, as when he was reborn, he was in the entirely wrong world, but the worst of their problems- The wrong gender. He started to slowly change into a woman, will he be able to defeat the new enemy?
1. The Beginning

Feliciano sighed. He had nothing to do but wait. Lovino, his older brother, was supposed to bring him some medication, but had failed in doing so. So here he was, withering in pain, and puking in the bin beside his bed a few times also.  
"Ve...where is Fratello," he coughed "or at least Ludwig?" softly he turned over on his side and fell asleep after a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Italy's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A brunette woman stood proudly, yet wounded, in a abandoned field.  
Her brown hair pulled up into a single ponytail with crystal crosses flowing down from the ribbon. her outfit was a strange combination of a dress, and an outfit Kiku would recognize.

Her face wasn't very distinguishable, but she had a fierce but kind smile

"You can never win, Galaxia," She shuddered " I will just be reborn into a world that hopefully knows no magic, I will be reborn into a fine warrior, and awake when the time calls."

"What?  
You think that you will win? A pitiful mortal? HA! don't make me laugh!"

The mysterious woman smiled softly

"Oh, but you are so wrong, my dear"

"How? You can't even lend a scratch on my armor, how can you defeat me?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She held up her hand and a beautiful, blinding ball of golden and silver light swirled in her hand

"I SAILOR TRITON, BANISH YOU FOREVER WITH ETERNAL TORTURE! YOU SHALL RAIN CHAOS ACROSS THE LAND NO MORE!,"

"MOONLIGHT. ETERNAL. CRESCENT. RHAPSODY!" She screamed and everything went black.

Feliciano woke with a start. he panted and sat up, feeling much worse than he should of. he pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, but couldn't help but notice how feminine they looked  
"Ve...what?" he said to himself and stood.  
He walked past his vanity, but didn't stop to look. he knew he probably looked like crap. But he failed to notice that his hair was just a little more shaggier and that his waist had caved in a bit.  
Feliciano carefully walked down the hallway making sure not to make the floor boards squeak, and worsen his headache. He stumbled and caught himself on the doorknob of his brothers room, for when he visited, and shakily stood up and continued his trek to the stairs.

Careful and slow feet gently lowered themselves down the staircase. hands firmly holding onto the beige wall.

Feliciano had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, and he was panting softly. he started to feel even sicker and finally got to the bottom. He coughed and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed the handle of the fridge and took out the pasta from the night before.

He set it into the microwave and set it for 3 minutes. as he waited he sat down on the counter and started to think about his dream. who was that woman? why did he have that dream? was he in danger? he didn't know and didn't want to find out. he sighed and poured himself a glass of water, he slowly drank it, careful not to choke himself.

The microwave beeped and and he set his glass in the sink. sliding himself of of the counter, he walked over to the microwave and took out the pasta that was now ready to eat.

He sat at the table and nibbled on the pasta, since his stomach wasn't feeling well he didn't really want to eat but he forced himself.

After he ate he put his plate in the sink and walked into the living room. he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. he wasn't going to go back upstairs for that was a hike in itself. he turned his attention to the TV, and watched intently, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~Ludwig's POV~~~~~~

Ludwig sighed as he pulled into Feliciano's home. Lovino had called him and said that his brother was sick and needed him to take care of him. naturally he asked why the older of the two wasn't able to take care of him, but he knew as soon as he heard Antonio call for him.

Ludwig opened the car door and got out. he grabbed the key to Feliciano's house off his key chain and started toward the front door. He couldn't help but notice the beauty of the italians home. The elegant but modest rose bushes wrapping around the entire border of the home, the beige columns on the high rise porch, with the tiny potted palm trees. he just couldn't help but stare.  
He walked to the front door and slipped the key into the lock and swiftly turned it to the left then to the right. Turning the handle he walked inside, wiping his shoes on the mat, and putting his coat on the handle on the wall.

He walked through the hallway towards the living room. passing the kitchen he walked into the room and sighed at the sight. The TV was on and Feliciano was fast asleep on the couch.

Ludwig walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off, he sat down on the only available part of the couch and looked Feliciano over. He looked the same, but...more feminine...must be his imagination.

He sighed and massaged his temples. He reached over and gently shook Feliciano  
"Hey...Feli, wake up" He groaned and lazily opened his eye's...what?...they...they were blue..."ve?...Why are you staring?"  
"your eyes..."

"Ve...what about my eyes?"

"They're blue..."

"Ve, that's impossible!" he smiled and got up. he must of been feeling much better, and walked into the bathroom down the hall...3...2...1...

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ludwig sighed and got up, he walked into the bathroom and looked at the italian and sighed. He was trying to see if someone put blue contacts in while he was asleep, and all Ludwig could do was sigh. What were they going to do, the world summit was just in a few weeks, and if they could't get Feliciano fixed by then, it would be a disaster.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and started to explain what they were going to do, and that he was going to be staying at his house for awhile, for the meeting was at the germans house this time.

~~~~~~~~~~2 week time skip (Feliciano's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliciano woke to yelling down stairs and guessed that the meeting had started. then why hadn't they woke him up? he shrugged and closed his eye's again, only for Ludwig to bust in yelling and start ripping the blanket off of him.

He curled into a ball instinctively and shuddered,

"Ludwig...ve...why?"

"Because we have a meeting and you've missed twenty minutes of it." He replied.

Feliciano sighed and sat up groggily. He and Ludwig couldn't do anything about his eye's, and over the past few weeks they have changed a lot. They didn't have that happy go-lucky look in them anymore, they were more sharper and had a slight determined look to them.

He slide his legs over the side of the bed and had Ludwig help him stand. Over the weeks his body has changed a lot also, his hair was at-least shoulder length now, and he grew a few inches taller. also his waist was now definitely more girlish than normal, and they didn't know what was happening to him.

"Luddy...you can leave now, I have to change"

"Ja. i'll be downstairs with the others"

Feliciano nodded and smiled warily as his long time friend turned and walked out of the room. He had been keeping a small secret and didn't want his friend to know or he'll worry.

Feliciano took off his black wife beater, revealing six scars that wrapped around his entire body. Each from shoulder to hip. It was disgusting. They appeared only last week, and he couldn't help but cringe at the sight every time.

He pulled out his old blue uniform and slowly put it on. savoring his last few moments of silence.

Feliciano looked at his reflection and sighed, his hair looked like Felix's, his eye's were blue, and his body was like Lily's, and his chest was a little higher than normal. Also...his uniform kinda sagged off his body, because he hasn't really been eating.

He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the picture of him, Kiku, and Ludwig, all smiling and laughing, and Feliciano looked like normal. That made him sad, for they didn't know what was wrong with him and Feliciano has been having those dreams again more frequently, each have the same woman. They were kind of like...memories.

Feliciano shook his head and made his way down the stairs. He was kind of nervous, he hasn't seen anyone EXCEPT for Ludwig, and he was kind of worried what the others will do, especially his older brother.

He made his way down the hallway, towards the rising noise, and he was kind of getting aggravated...that's it. He heard a pot smash.  
He walked down the stairs and into the living room, his brown hair swaying behind his head. He looked at all of the chaos and just snapped.

"EVERYONE! SIT DOWN AND MIND. YOUR. OWN. BUSINESS!" he screamed. everyone shut up because they had never EVER, heard Feliciano raise his voice in a angered manner.

They stared at him and Alfred stood up

"Feli? is that you?" he asked

"Ve, who do you think?"

Alfred looked taken aback and stared at him longer, he looked very different.

"Dude...I didn't know you were a chi-OW!" Arthur smacked him upside the head and cleared his throat

"Im sorry Feliciano...please sit and we can continue with this meeting...your eyes...I thought they were Hazel."

Feliciano sighed. This is why he was worried, he didn't need anymore stress. Ludwig came over and guided him to his seat, while Felix gushed about how awesome his hair was now, and how they were "Twinsies"

Feliciano sat down in his seat and noticed Lovino giving Ludwig the stink eye  
and gave him a look that said "Stop it right now, before I make an even bigger seen"

That made him turn his head, but he still stole glances.

"Okay, let's push all of the global warming problems away for a moment," Ludwig began

"We need to focus on Feliciano. At the moment he has a...problem."

He gestured for him to stand and he did.

"Feliciano, take off your jacket and shirt, not your tank top."

He nodded and did as instructed.

"We don't really know what is happening but...Feliciano is changing...for the better or worse."

Feliciano sighed and scratched his arm.

"Yo, Feli dude, like are you turning into a chick? cause you've got a little man boo-What the crap Arthur!"

"You need to stop being so rude," Arthur started

"It's fine," Arthur looked at Feliciano

"What?"

"It's Fine. I don't really know what's happening...but i've been having these..dreams...they feel like memories, because each one is different. My hair, it's growing and getting darker. My body is DEFINITELY changing, and my eye's have changed.

The strange thing is, is that in my dreams, there is one woman. So I think...i'm becoming her..."

Everyone stared.

"Woah...how did you figure all that out? I mean your so stupid," Feliciano walked over to where he was

"You could't find your way-"

"Care to finish that sentence?" Feliciano said standing behind him

"What are you going to do? A "Wet. Paper. Bag." he said mockingly.

Feliciano cocked his fist back, and punched the american with all of his might. he punched him so hard he made a large noticeable dent in the table.

" I warned you." He said and sauntered back to his spot, Ludwig looked horrified, and Lovino looked proud.

"Now. back to the problem at hand, we have to find a way to stop this. but I don't think we can." he said sadly. Everyone nodded solemnly. Ludwig stood and coughed into his fist,

"Meeting dismissed." he said loudly, and everyone stood and started filing out of the room. His brother came over and patted Ludwig's shoulder, then went back into the basement. Lovino came over and whispered something into Ludwig's ear that just seemed to tick him off, then left.

Feliciano sighed and went back to his room, changed into his Yellow shorts, and pink tank top. He looked into his mirror and grabbed a rubber band, he looked at it for a second and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. Heh. Didn't look to bad. He walked over to his bed and crawled into it, he rolled onto his side ad closed his eyes, falling into another 'Memory'

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter of The Sailor Project, it is in fact a remake of "Italy's a girl!" because I wasn't very happy with the first one. so I remade it. The chapters are going to be longer, and it's not going to be as rushed.**

 **But I should say thank you for reading, and please Read & Review, so I know for certain you want more chapters.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Continuation and Realizations

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Hetalia, If I did, i would make a spin-off series with this!**

 **Also, when Feliciano turns completely female, i'm still going to use male pronouns until the characters decide other wise.)**

 **_few weeks later_**

- _Dream-_

 _Standing in the middle of a field was a young woman. Her hair was to her mid back, as it was not in a ponytail. Though the crystal crosses, were delicately weaved in her brown hair. He features were more defined now; She had a sharp but soft jawline in an oval square shape, with soft thin lips and sharp narrow blue eyes. She had a scar from her left cheek to the bottom of her neck, and many others that were not seen. She turned around and smiled innocently, the face so familiar to the dreamer when looking in a mirror stared back at him._

 ** _"Hello, Feliciano...You may call me Amaris."_** _She raised a small yet calloused hand and opened her eyes,_

 ** _"Come fight again, like we used to, little hero."_** _She disappeared in a flash of light and the dreamer awoke._

 _-End Dream-_

Feliciano awoke with a start, but this time he didn't feel as if he ran a marathon. His hair pooled behind him as he sat up, with his legs thrown over the side.

"Little Hero?..." He mumbled softly, then took attention to his chest. He stared for a few seconds before promptly grasping and squeezing one of his newly acquired breast. He made a horrified expression,

"AAAHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" He screamed, his voice much lower but more feminine than before. He heard a loud thumping in the hallways before his door burst open, and there stood a panting german

"FELICIANO ARE YOU O-...kay..." The german blushed and Feliciano let go of himself, he still had a terrified look on his face

"I'm...still changing..." He mumbled standing up. It seemed he had grown more also, he was neck to neck with the german now.

"Feli...It's okay-" he started,

"Amaris." He said softly

"What?"

"Amaris...I learned her name..." He looked at the other with a soft look gracing his features "It's strange...do I even classify as a male anymore...?" His eye's slowly

watered and Ludwig quickly hugged him

"It's alright. We'll work through this...I had invited everyone over for Gilbert's birthday in a few days...You just focus on getting better clothing, and eating more. Understood." He ordered, and the other nodded, motioning for the german to leave. With a worried glance he did.

As soon as the other left, Feliciano moved his hair. He gasped and a few tears leaked through his eyes. It was true. It was completely true. There standing in all its glory was the same gruesome scar he saw on the girl. He wiped his eyes and had a determined scowl, and he looked his body over more. He had definite definition his arms and legs, and he still had his six pack. He sighed and patted his crotch, still feeling his area he had been accustomed too. He sighed, the look still on his face

"I guess...I should go shopping...ve..." He said solemnly, and changed into dark blue skinny jeans, which still fit -thank the gods- and an now oversized black tee-shirt. He didn't have anything for his chest so he put a tank top on under the tee-shirt, and wrapped the bottom half around the top, kind of making a make-shift sports bra.

He walked out after putting on his boots, and brushed his hair. In all honesty, he looked the same, except more feminine. Ludwig was in the kitchen

"I'm going to get more appropriate clothing. See you in a bit." he said softly in the doorway as the german grunted in reply as he made breakfast. Feliciano walked out of the house and closed the door, walking over to his car and turned on the ignition. He buckled up and backed out of the driveway before making his way downtown to the mall.

-Time Skip 30 Minutes-

Once He arrived he got out and locked the car. He quickly walked into a Jcpenny's and started to look around. He bought some undergarments of course, and a lot at that. He bought jeans, Tee-shirts, tank-tops, and shorts. But no skirts. He honestly used to love skirts, now he had a sudden urge to throw them to hell.

"Oh Amaris...such a tomboy.." He mumbled to himself as he was looking through shoes and boots. His shoe size was the same, a 12 in mens, so that's what he bought, but only one pair, since he wasn't in need of shoes.

He also bought some dress shirts and slacks, since he needed those for meetings, though he was likely to dress casual at the next one. He sighed again and went to pay for the clothing. Once he did, he went to the changing rooms after asking and changed into a powder blue tank top and denim shorts. It was cute, and comfortable he guessed and slipped on his boots once again and walked out of the store feeling a little better.

Feliciano walked to his car and placed everything in the back before buckling in. He looked at his hair, he was NOT going to have it this long. He was going to cut it back to his original length, because he couldn't stand it being on his neck and back like this. He pulled up to a hair stylist, and made a at the moment appointment since they weren't busy at all today. What he didn't notice before was that his hair had curled extremely throughout the months, so when it was cut, it made a cute little style.

He thanked the guy who had cut his hair and made his way home. Once he was there he grabbed all of his belongings, including his newly acquired clothes, and walked inside. Ludwig was sitting on the couch and looked up when he saw Feliciano and he did a double take. He blushed slightly

"You look nice." He mumbled, and Feliciano smiled brightly

"Grazie Luddy!~" Feliciano replied as he quickly walked up stairs and placed his things in his room. He walked back down and hugged Ludwig

"So what about tomorrow?" He had asked while getting food. Ludwig had sat himself at the kitchen table between this time period

"Well everyone is going to be here..." He said in his usual tone. Feliciano nodded slightly "That's alright...ve...I don't like all this changing...but her personality is merging with mine...and her memories, keep flooding in and situating themselves in my mind as if they had always been there..." he smiled softly "I miss Otto-what...Ignore that" he had frowned after he said that and shook his head before taking a bite out of his food.

They talked about there situation some more, before cleaning their plates and setting them to dry. Feliciano sighed and had walked up to his room before curling up on his bed. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, so he threw off his bra and shoes, and quickly changed shorts before lying back down. He got himself comfortable before falling asleep soon after.

 _-Dream-_

 _Amaris turned to him with a calm, but slightly worried face_

 _"Little Hero, you are going to be changing faster now than ever. A horrible threat is coming, and you need to be prepared."_

 _He looked at her, and he suddenly found the ability to speak,_

 _"How...Please, explain to me this threat. Explain to me everything." He said, his voice mimicking the woman's._

 _Her frown deepened at her next words._

 _"It is the negakingdom, or negaverse. Whichever you prefer I suppose, but it is a horrible thing to reckon with." He tilted his head, deciding to not interrupt was best._

 _"The queen, Queen Beryl, was once a nice, lovely woman who lived on earth, thousands of years ago. She wished to marry the prince, Edymion of earth. But could not, as he was to betroth the princess of the moon, Serenity. She grew cold and bitter, and sought the help of Chaos. An evil entity that can collapse a universe in the blink of an eye. She grew in power and destroyed the Moon kingdom, accidentally taking the prince's life along with Serenity. Her mother, Queen Serenity, used the imperial silver crystal to send all of us, 1,000 years into the future. We all were reborn, we the sailor soldiers were born on our respective planets._

 _Except for me and Serenity, who was renamed Usagi. My real name is Mitexi, you may call me whichever name you prefer. Serenity was, of course born on the moon, while I was born on Jupiter's moon, Triton. We were given broaches to transform us into our magical forms, which helped us battle. When you awake it shall be on your dresser. My dear, I shall answer a few questions. But, my time is running short for right now."_

 _As she said all of this, Feliciano was listening intently, never averting his attention. When she finished he only had one question._

 _"May...I use your name?" he asked, which caused Amaris to chuckle_

 _"You are forgetting, we are one in the same. It isn't MY name, it is OUR name." She said as everything was starting to slowly disappear._

 _"Bu-" He started to get frantic_

 _"I'll see you the next time you slumber. I will never truly go away, as I had said. We are one in the same." Everything faded to white and Feliciano awoke._

 _-Dream, End-_

When Feliciano awoke, he felt completely different, but this time he knew what was happening, and what had happened to his body. He was fully female now. He averted his attention to his dresser, and true to Amaris's word, there was a broach there. He stood up and walked over, his breast obviously had grown to the size he had suspected they would, a size C, and picked it up. It was a soft turquoise color in a round crescent shape, with gold outlines. It was covered in diamonds and sapphires in a beautiful design. It was slightly heavy, and once he opened it, there was a teal and white gem staring at him. It was absolutely beautiful in his opinion.

He smiled and changed into a off-white blouse with ruffles at the bottom, and blue skinny jeans. He placed the broach in the middle of the bow on the front of his shirt. It contributed nicely. he brushed his hair, and he put some white diamond studs he used to wear when he was a much younger nation.

He smiled at his appearance and bounded down the stairway. he had slept throughout the night, so he had a lot of energy to spare. When he looked at the wall clock it was about 12 in the afternoon, so everyone should be here and outside. They haven't blown out the candles since the cake was untouched, and the party had only started at 11:48. He slipped on some flip flops and walked outside. Everyone was talking and mingling, with drinks or plates in hand. When he walked out everyone turned to look at him.

"Ciao everyone~!" He said cheerily, and a few of the fellow nations dropped whatever they were holding.

Alfred walked up "Holy shit dude...Feliciano?"

"Yes and no." he corrected with his smile still on his face. Alfred backed up with a blush as his brother ran at him,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YOU IDIOTIC BASTARDO?!" Lovino screamed.

' _Máni. That is our brother, prince of Triton, just as we are, Princess of Triton.'_ Amaris said to him in his head. Feliciano had a complex look of confusion on his face, as he stared at the back of his brothers head as he screamed at everyone.

' _Does he remember?'_

 _'It seems he does, as looking through your memories, his eyes were hazel, and now they are green.'_

 _'I never noticed, but i understand.'_ He nodded and a bright look over took his features again.

"Máni, calm down." He said softly in the language of the moon.

"YOU IDIOTA-..." He stopped and looked at Feliciano with a look of utter surprise. His eyes started to water and he hugged him "Mitexi...you remember." He said softly, speaking in the same language

Arthur walked up with a sigh

"You two have a lot of explaining to do, you know?" they both nodded with a sigh. Arthur and Ludwig herded everyone inside which was about only 20 people and sat them at the retractable tables and chairs they had set up.

Feliciano and Lovino sat side by side, each with the demur they were taught by their royal advisors.

"To start it off I suppose, would be our real names." started Feliciano

"I am Máni."  
"I am Mitexi."

 ** _-Authors Note-_**

 ** _And that kicks that off! Is it good? I hope so, I mean...Like I've had a lot of stuff happen to me, and I haven't had a lot of inspiration for drawing, but I have tons of idea's for Fanfics, so thats what i'm going to do. So Ask me for fics, i'll post a journal about about the things that I do._**


End file.
